


An Ocean Breeze Puts The Mind At Ease (or not)

by daidydud



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Beaches, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Swimming Pools, Vacation, Walks On The Beach, but they still have semblances and stuff, yang also is still missing an arm, yang fights sea creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: The girls go on a beach vacation, and Yang deals with her feelings for Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Settling in and Octopus Brawls

**Author's Note:**

> i do be writing only confession fics between blake and yang oops
> 
> this au is weird, but just think of it as the girls currently just going on a beach vacation. they are Perfectly Fine and have no Trauma regarding maidens or relics or any of that.
> 
> i reccomend listening to campus by vampire weekend because it fits the first chapter's vibes. the lyrics don't entirely fit, but the music's groovy KFJHSJ

Yang held the last of the group’s bags in her arms. “Woohoo! Let’s go, Team RWBY!” Ruby chirped, zooming forward in a whirl of petals.  


“Ruby Rose, slow down!” Weiss shouted, running after Ruby. The two disappeared into the hotel building as Yang closed the trunk of the van.  


“You got all that?” Blake asked, standing by Yang’s side. Yang grinned and nodded.  


“Yup!” Yang reassured her. “Though, you’re gonna have to open the doors for me.” Blake nodded. “Oh, and let me know about any stairs ahead of me. I’d prefer to not trip and fall on my face again.” Blake giggled remembering Yang’s tumble down a set of stairs, but nodded regardless.  


“It’d be a shame if your pretty face got hurt again.” Blake hummed. Yang’s cheeks brightened with a dark blush. What did Blake just say? She brushed it off as one of Blake’s sarcastic remarks, and carried on with her...carrying. Ruby ran past them in a blur, straight for the pool.  


“Ruby!” Weiss shouted, and then Yang realized that Ruby had Weiss in her arms.  


“Should we…?” Blake began slowly. Yang shook her head.  


“Ruby’ll just drag us in too, and I don’t have a particular interest in getting my hair wet just yet.” Yang explained. Blake hit the elevator button, and they stood for a few moments before the doors slid open. Blake led Yang in, making sure that Yang didn’t bump into any of the buttons inside. As they waited in comfortable silence, Blake toyed with her keycard. A mindless habit, Yang had come to learn. Fidgeting with her hands kept her grounded.  


The door to the elevator opened up to their floor, and Blake took her hand, leading forward. “Oh? You’re never this forward with me, Blake.” Yang teased, trying to make Blake flush like Yang had earlier. “Didn’t know you wanted to get into my pants so--”  


“Yang, there’s a child.” Blake maneuvered Yang and her many items to the side so a small toddler and her mother could get through. The mother glared daggers at Yang, and the blonde shrank under her piercing gaze. Once the toddler and the mother were out of view, Blake began snickering.  


“You’re awful.”  


“Why thank you.” Blake giggled. Her hand retreated, and Yang could feel a lingering blush on her cheeks. They stopped towards the end of the hall, Blake sliding a keycard on the lock. She pushed open the door, then held it open for Yang. Yang hurried in, dumping the items all on the floor. They’d clean it up later.  


“Seems like we should go ahead and get changed into our bathing suits before Ruby comes to toss us in the water herself.” Yang remarked, crossing her arms as she looked out through the glass doors to the balcony. Ruby was running around on the beach, a red blur, while Weiss held onto her sun hat and ran after her, clearly shouting at their leader. Yang turned to make another comment, but Blake had already disappeared into her and Weiss’ shared room. Yang shook her head, and grabbed her personal bag from the pile of stuff, heading for her and Ruby’s room.  


By the time she was done changing, Blake was sitting on the couch, reading a light novel she had brought in the car. She wore a black two piece, simple but elegant, much like the faunus herself. Yang caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that was just over the couch. She focused her attention on her reflection, flexing and posing for herself in her bright yellow bikini. Her emblem was on the right cup of her bikini, and the black against the yellow definitely stood out.  


Blake’s low chuckling disrupted her self _reflection _moment, and Yang’s eyes darted to her, a twinge of pink on her cheeks. “Y’know, you’re pretty cute when you’re caught off guard.” Blake said smugly. Yang jolted a little.  
__

__“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” Yang’s voice echoed Weiss’ from their days at Beacon Academy. Blake snickered at this, and Yang huffed. “I’m on guard all the time!”  
_ _

__“I didn’t know we had two Schnees.”  
_ _

__“‘I’m a victim!’” Yang replied hands on her hips mockingly. Blake laughed, though not quite as loudly as before. She smiled, her teeth shimmering in the midday sun that krept through the glass door. Just as Yang moved to sit by Blake and pester her about what book she was reading, a crash sounded out, and in came Weiss and Ruby. Ruby was being pulled in by Weiss by the ear, like a small child that was about to be scolded.  
_ _

__“You need to change into your bathing suit! And you didn’t even have sunscreen on! It’s noon, Ruby!” Weiss tsked, shaking her head. Weiss already looked a little pink from being out in the sun without sunscreen, or maybe it was just from chasing Ruby down in the heat. Ruby mumbled out apologies as Weiss continued to scold her.  
_ _

__“I don’t burn anyways.” Ruby muttered.  
_ _

__“Tell that to Ruby from the summer of ‘09.” Yang teased, and Ruby pouted.  
_ _

__“I thought you said you wouldn’t bring that up again!”  
_ _

__“Not without good reason.” Yang said. “Remember how much aloe we bought that year?” Yang continued, and Ruby grumbled some more before disappearing into their shared room to change. Ruby then came back out, rifling through the heap of things and grabbing her personal bag before disappearing again.  
_ _

__“I would love to hear more about this ‘summer of ‘09’ event.” Weiss said pointedly, arms folded across her chest.  
_ _

__“Agreed.”  
_ _

__“I think I still have pictures on my scroll, hang on.” Yang moved to the kitchen, grabbing her scroll off of the counter. She swiped through her camera roll, looking for the old pictures she’d kept on hand as blackmail. “Here, come take a look.” Yang said, waving her scroll. Blake and Weiss both moved to look at the pictures in question. Ruby was sitting under an umbrella, holding her knees in her arms and pouting. Even under the shade, she looked bright red. “Poor Rubes was red as a lobster.” Yang shook her head, remembering that day at the lake. It had been the day after Yang’s fifteenth birthday party, just a week before Yang’s actual birthday. Ruby had somehow managed to convince Taiyang that she didn’t need any sunscreen, insisting that she had Xiao-Long blood in her and therefore wouldn’t burn. And then she proceeded to burn.  
_ _

__“Yang!” Ruby shouted, coming into the kitchen to tackle Yang. Yang let out a sharp “oof!” from the sheer force and fell over, her scroll flying up in the air. Briefly, she saw Weiss catch it quickly as Ruby began to wrestle her. “I can’t believe you showed them that!” Ruby pouted, glaring at Yang. Yang laughed and pushed Ruby off of her.  
_ _

__“C’mon, you learned your lesson that year. Though you may have Xiao-Long in you, you most certainly do burn.” Yang continued to tease.  
_ _

__“Ugh.” Ruby groaned. “You know what, just for that, I’m gonna show Weiss and Blake the video of you fighting that octopus at the aquarium.”  
_ _

__“Ruby!” Yang shouted, going for Ruby’s scroll. The little speed demon was too fast, however, and dodged. Yang reached out, but Ruby moved too quickly for her to catch. Within an instant, a familiar ding! rang out on their scrolls. Ruby had sent the video to the group chat.  
_ _

__“Is there context for this? Or did you just decide to fight an octopus that day?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at her scroll, watching the video. Weiss covered her mouth with her hand, holding back giggles.  
_ _

__“The fucker grabbed my hair, what else was I supposed to do? Grab it by the ear and scold it?” Yang crossed her arms, taking her scroll from Weiss. She went to the group chat, looking at what Ruby had sent._ _

____

____

**Rubles: **_yang_vs_octo.mp4_** **

****

****

**Rubles **: i also have a pic of her accidentally lighting a starfish caught in her hair on fire** **

**  
**

**Rubles: **_yang_vs_starfish.png_** **

****

****

Yang begrudgingly watched the video Ruby had sent.

_Yang was standing at one of those aquatic petting zoo exhibits, where they had an octopus out. Yang was holding her hand over it, hesitant to pet, and Taiyang was recording, cheering her on from behind the camera. “Go on, Yang!”  
_

_“Don’t be a wussy, fire cracker.” Qrow rasped, and there was a glimpse of a pale hand and a flask. Yang moved to touch the octopus gently, softly petting it. She smiled and giggled.  
_

_“It feels slimy!” Yang said, wrinkling her nose a little. She kept petting it.  
_

_“Why don’t you go and pet it, Ruby?”  
_

_“Nope. Not touching that thing with a sixteen-foot long pole.” Ruby said. There was a glimpse of her “combat skirt” in the frame as Taiyang fumbled with the camera. The octopus had moved to gently wrap a hand around her wrist, pulling her hand closer.  
_

_“Octopi are incredibly intelligent. It must really like you, Yang.” Taiyang commented. Then, the octopus yanked Yang down, wrenching her down so she was bent over the divider. It tugged at her hair, and Yang shrieked, yanking her body backwards. She punched the octopus when it clung onto her hair, then thrashed about, trying to get it off. “Yang!” Taiyang called out, and the video ended. ___

____

____

Yang held back a laugh. It was pretty funny, looking back on it. She crossed her arms, putting her scroll away. “C’mon, ice queen, go get changed so we can get sunscreen on and then head out for the day.” Yang said, pushing Weiss. Weiss huffed, still holding back a laugh, and moved to the room she and Blake were sharing for the trip.


	2. Bro, what if we kissed at the pool bar? Ahaha, just kidding...unless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the girls are at the pool, Yang has an idea to get Blake in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, yang does not fight anymore sea creatures in this chapter.
> 
> this is also the appearance of my minor faunus oc that i made on a whim just bc i needed a bartender SKFSJH

“Not getting in the water, snowflake?” Yang leaned against the edge of the pool, her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of the water. Weiss was sitting in one of the many chairs on the pool deck, an umbrella branded with her snowflake emblem keeping her out of the sun.  


“Schnees don’t do well in the sun.” Was all Weiss said, flicking her sunglasses back down and resuming the novel she had been reading.  


“C’mon, Weiss.” Ruby whined, coming to Yang’s side. She held onto the edge tightly, standing on her tiptoes to peek over the edge. Yang had half the mind to push her head under water, but knew the young leader would pick a water fight with her if she did. Yang leaned more onto her arms. “We came to the beach to have fun!”  


“And I’m having a perfectly nice time here, safe under the shade of my umbrella.” Weiss remarked, looking back down to her book.  


“You put on sunscreen and everything! Don’t you wanna cool off?” Ruby reasoned, giving Weiss her puppy eyes. Yang knew that Weiss had not learned how to withstand the dreaded puppy eyes, and knew that Weiss would be in the water.  


“You guys seen Blake?” Yang asked, glancing around. Hopefully, Ruby wouldn’t try to get Yang to help convince Weiss to get in the water. Weiss was grouchy when she was pushed too much.  


“I think she’s deliberately avoiding the pool.” Weiss pointed out, gesturing to Blake, who was sitting at an overly tropical looking bar. Sweat was glistening down her body, just from the heat, and Yang felt her mouth go dry. “Ruby!” Weiss shrieked. In the time that Yang had been ogling Blake, Ruby had hopped out of the water and picked up Weiss. Ruby ran along the edge of the pool, headed for the diving board.  


A lifeguard blew their whistle, yelling at Ruby, “No running!”  


“Sorry!” Ruby called out, but continued to run regardless of the lifeguard’s warning. She whirled up the diving board without climbing the ladder, petals dancing down into the water just below the board. Yang watched as Weiss thrashed in Ruby’s grip, and then as they both came crashing down into the water. Yang laughed as Weiss popped back up, treading water to keep herself afloat. Yang could see she was grumbling to herself, but couldn’t hear what she was saying. Before Weiss would begin to complain, Yang got out of the water, moving to try and coerce Blake into getting into the water.  


“That was...quite the scene.” Blake was giggling hard, and Yang couldn’t help but smile. The taller blonde took a seat next to Blake.  


“Whatcha got there?” Yang didn’t bother waiting for Blake to respond, sliding the drink over to herself and trying it. Something sweet, with pineapple and passionfruit, but nothing specific enough that she could name.  


“Some nonalcoholic fruit drink they have. The ‘Jamaica Sun’, apparently.” Blake looked back to the menu. All of the drinks were covered by their reservation at the hotel, so there were no prices listed.  


“There’s lemonade in that?” Yang asked, furrowing her brow at the short list of ingredients. “I tasted none.”  


“Yeah, I don’t know. I think it’s just a base. Plus, their lemonade looks a little watery.” Blake hummed, taking a sip of the cool drink. “I figured I’d wait til we go night swimming to get drunk.”  


“Smart.” Yang nudged her with her shoulder, feeling how hot Blake’s skin was. Whoo boy. “You’re feeling a little warm, Blakey. I’d hate for you to get heat stroke or something.” Yang slowly said, looking Blake in the eyes with a smirk.  


“I don’t like that mischief in your eyes.” Blake narrowed her eyes, setting her drink down. Before Blake could act any further, Yang scooped her up into her arms, and moved quickly, tumbling into the pool. Suddenly, Blake disappeared from her arms, and Yang crashed into the water all alone. She’d cloned her way out of that.  


“You bitch!” Yang hissed playfully. Blake sat back at the bar, smiling coyly. No wonder the faunus hadn’t let out a yelp of surprise. Yang would just have to catch her off guard. She mouthed “I’ll get you!” to Blake, and then swam off to Weiss and Ruby.  


She didn’t really pay much attention to the empty arguing Weiss and Ruby were doing, until Weiss was blushing and swatting Ruby gently. “Dolt.” She murmured, and Yang knew that look of embarrassment all too well. It was the same one she had gotten around Neptune, around the time of that dance they had. Yang smirked, but didn’t say anything. The look Weiss sent her was enough to tell her to back off.  


Yang swam back to the edge, watching as Blake made soft conversation with the crocodile faunus behind the bar, who had scales on their cheek bones and knuckles, as far as Yang could see. Thinking about Weiss’ reaction to whatever Ruby had said gave Yang an idea. She emerged from the water again, taking the same seat by Blake.  


“Scheming again?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Yang shook her head, smiling earnestly.  


“Just figured I’d get a drink. We’re on vacation, aren’t we?” Yang reasoned. The crocodile faunus, “Jabari” based off of his nametag. “Can I get a Strawberry Sunrise? With one of those little umbrellas, please.” Yang ordered. Jabari nodded, and set off to work.  


“Ice this time?” Blake remarked.  


“What can I say? It’s hot out.” Yang said. She winked at Blake, “Maybe ‘cause you’re out here.”. Blake blushed, and averted her gaze. So she could dish it, but couldn’t take it. Interesting. Either way, Yang’s plan was set into motion. As Jabari shifted while shaking up the drink, Yang saw his dreads move, revealing a small tattoo of the White Fang symbol. At the thought of the White Fang and what she associated with that “updated” logo, she winced. A twinge of pain in her right arm, but she ignored it. Blake had noticed Yang’s flinch, and rested a hand on her shoulder.  


“He’s okay. He’s getting that tattoo removed this Thursday, actually.” Blake reassured her. Yang took a breath, nodding.  


“Yeah.” Yang laughed airly. “Look at you, comforting me. I thought I was supposed to take on the maternal-ish role in the team.” She joked, and Blake snorted ungracefully, making Yang laugh. Jabari slid the drink to Yang wordlessly. His eyes met hers, and they had a silent moment of understanding. He knew she had seen the tattoo, overheard Blake reassuring Yang. Or, he was fearful of the way she’d treat him. “I love your phoenix tattoo.” Yang pointed to the tattoo on his left bicep, breaking the tension between the two. “So cool.”  


“Thanks.” His voice was way higher pitched than she was expecting for such a sturdy looking person.  


“Any meaning around it?”  


“I had a friend in grade school, we were thick as thieves.” He reminisced. He didn’t go any further, but the wistful look on his face told Yang that there was a more unfortunate end to that story. When he stopped talking, he looked a little nervous, like he was expecting her to push for more information. Then, his eyes caught wind of the prosthetic arm Yang had, and he both looked uneasy and relaxed, somehow.  


Yang took a breath, taking a sip of her Strawberry Sunrise to try and break the tension. Clearly, Jabari wasn’t super comfortable around humans, which was perfectly understandable. Humans could be cruel, even here at faunus owned establishments like this hotel. Before Yang could try to say something else to break the ice, Jabari was called over by two rowdy and drunk looking teen boys, who were very obviously not legal.  


“Don’t take offense to his uneasiness. He’s just...wary.” Blake said.  


“No, I get it. Well, I don’t _get _it, but I understand. Kinda. You know what I mean.” Yang fumbled over her words a little. Blake laughed gently at this, and for a moment, Yang forgot about her plan. Yang had to look away, collecting herself and drinking the rest of her Strawberry Sunrise as if it was liquid courage. Yang then turned back to face Blake, looking her straight in the eyes.  
__

__“Yang?” Blake asked, looking to her in confusion. Yang grinned, then surged forward. She caught Blake in a kiss, catching her entirely off guard. Blake was frozen for a moment, but reciprocated, kissing back almost feverishly. But Yang’s plan wasn’t to get frisky at the bar. As they kissed, Yang hoisted her up into her arms, much to Blake’s confusion, and began moving. When Blake realized what was happening, it was too late to jump out with a clone. Yang had caught her.  
_ _

__Like claws, Blake’s nails sunk into Yang’s skin, and she swore she heard a feline-like hiss come from the back of her throat. Yang let go of Blake, pulling back. Ruby and Weiss were laughing, coming over to them. “Jeez, Blakey, I think you drew blood.”  
_ _

__“You’re insufferable. I can’t believe you.” Blake shook her head. She sounded both amused and a tad upset. Yang hoped she didn’t piss her off a bunch._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is blake actually upset? will yang fight more sea creatures? find out whenever the hell i post the next chapter KFJHSKJ


	3. A Late Night Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go for a walk on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, boys!! i'm actually like pretty proud of myself for being able to get more than just a oneshot done.

“Yang, can we talk?” It was late at night, and Yang was still up, playing on her scroll. They’d spent the day at the pool, playing games and having different drinks. After that, they had dinner at the hotel, and headed up for the night. Yang slid her scroll into her pocket, looking up to the voice who asked to talk. Blake was standing in the doorway of the balcony, the ocean breeze rustling her hair a bit.  


“Yeah, what’s up?” Yang asked. Blake motioned for Yang to come in. Yang did, sliding her flipflops back on and locking the glass door behind herself. She was pretty much done for the night anyways. She pulled the curtains closed, expecting Blake to begin talking.  


“Do you mind if we walk on the beach? I’d like a little more privacy than this suite has to offer.” Blake laughed airly. Yang nodded. Blake held her keycard, fidgeting with it again. Something somewhat serious was up. Yang kept quiet, waiting for Blake to bring up whatever was bothering her.  


Kicking their shoes off by the end of the path from the pool to the beach, Yang relished in the feeling of the cool sand. It had been far too hot earlier today, scorching her feet. Blake moved much quicker than Yang, eager to get closer to the water. Yang had learned some time in the past that Blake loved the sound of the ocean. It reminded her of her home life back in Menagerie, spending time all around Kuo Kuana. Yang hastily followed after her, not wanting to lose Blake’s dark shadow on the beach. The full moon was out, glittering on the waves.  


“Do you like the beach? I saw you spend more time at the pool than the beach today.” Blake asked absentmindedly. So Blake had been watching her.  


“It’s alright.” Yang shrugged, walking by Blake’s side. Blake was closer to the ocean, the water lapping at her feet. “I guess I’m always a little antsy around it just ‘cause my dad told me about riptides, and it scared the shit out of me.” Blake giggled at this, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Yang was absolutely smitten. Head over heels.  


“They’re not very common, actually.”  


“Huh. Dad always made it seem like every other day, there was a riptide.”  


“Rip current.”  


“What?”  


“Riptide isn’t the right name for what you’re talking about. It’s called a rip current.” Blake chimed in. Yang paused a little, thinking for a moment.  


“Oh.” She said. “That makes sense. Kinda.”. They stopped walking for a moment, both turning to just face the ocean. “I’m not scared of the ocean. Just...nervous.” Yang watched the waves push in and pull out. A steady rhythm, like a heart beating. Just like the heart that was currently hammering hard in her chest. “Maybe I am scared of the ocean.” Yang brushed off the heart hammering in her chest as fear of the ocean rather than the imminent fear that Blake would confront her about her stunt from earlier today.  


“It’s not so bad. Here, you can hold my hand. If a rip current happens to sweep us up, I’ll lead us out of it.” Blake reassured Yang, extending her hand with a smile.  


“...okay.” Yang said. Blake pulled her shirt off, revealing that she had her bathing suit on under her clothes. “Were you planning on taking me night swimming, Ms. Belladonna?” Yang asked, a hand on her hip. Blake laughed.  


“Really, I was planning on just going myself. But it’s more fun with another person.” Blake hummed, taking her shorts off. She took the keycard out of her shorts’ pocket, and put it on top of her shirt, then put the shorts on top. “To keep the card safe.” Blake explained, noticing Yang’s stare.  


“I’m...not wearing my bathing suit.” Yang said, after a moment. Blake shrugged.  


“You could just go in your underwear.”  


“Bold of you to assume I’m not going commando.”  


“Yang, we both know that you’ve at least got a bra on right now.” Blake said, folding her arms across her chest with an amused smile. “You can strip to your undies and swim, or you can swim in your clothes.”  


“Fine. Don’t perv on me, Belladonna.” Yang huffed, rolling her shirt off. Blake had her eyes glued on Yang, then snapped her gaze away. Even in the dark, Yang could see her dark blush. Luckily, Yang wasn’t wearing anything particularly showy or embarrassing. Just a simple orange bra and panties.  


“Looks like a bathing suit.”  


“Shut up.” Yang said, crossing her arms over her body self consciously. Even though she considered herself to be pretty self confident, it was different being nearly naked in front of Blake. Sure, a bathing suit covered just about the same, but it felt different. Blake gently took Yang’s hand, feeling how clammy it was.  


“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  


“I already stripped down, may as well.” Yang said. “Besides, you know I’m one who lives for the thrill. Maybe this will be fun.” Blake smiled, her eyes softening, and Yang felt her insides melt. Slowly, Blake led them closer to the water. Yang nearly jumped back at the feeling of the cold water on her toes.  


“You’ll get used to it.” Blake glanced to Yang, checking in on how she was doing. Yang took a breath, and nodded. Even though she ran warm, the water still nipped at her a little. They waded in deeper, Blake leading them to about knee height. “See? Not so bad.”  


“This...I can do this.” Yang breathed out. It was a little exhilarating, facing a small fear she had and being so close to Blake. They moved further into the water, and soon Yang was leading them further. The water had warmed up, or at least it felt less cold. Soon, they were bobbing with the gentle waves, chest deep.  


“See? Isn’t this nice?”  


“I can see the appeal.” Yang remarked, and Blake giggled. They sat in comfortable silence, and Yang smiled. So often, silence felt uncomfortable for Yang. Like it was an empty space that she had to fill. But with Blake, it took its own space, and Yang didn’t feel the pressure of having to keep a conversation going, didn’t feel the pressure of feeling like she had to make some sort of witty remark. “What did you want to talk to me about? Or did you just want to lure me out to the beach without Ruby and Weiss around to cause chaos?” Yang broke the silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but felt like just another beat in their own rhythm together.  


“I did actually want to talk about something, though getting you to enjoy the ocean is another plus.” Blake laughed gently. Blake played with a piece of her short, hair, and Yang thought back to when Blake had cut it, not too long ago. She remembered just how stunning Blake had looked, finally confident in herself. Finally having split from the obnoxious and draining entity that was Adam Taurus. “That kiss, from earlier today...did you mean it?” Blake asked quietly. They made eye contact.  


“Do you want me to mean it?” Yang asked, a little breathless. To be honest, she had been running on pure impulse and a little bit of alcohol. She hoped she hadn’t made Blake uncomfortable.  


“...yes.” Blake said, after a moment of quiet. “I just...I can’t handle you kissing me and then acting like it was nothing because it _meant_ something to me. I’m stupid in love with you, and it feels like you just can’t see it, and all I want is for you to at least know, even if you reject me--” Yang surged forward, kissing Blake again. Blake was stunned, not moving for a moment. Then, her arms wrapped around Yang’s neck, pulling her in more and kissing back gently. Not with nearly as much frantic energy as earlier today.  


“There. Now you know I’m stupid in love with you too.” Yang joked with a smile. Blake’s golden eyes shimmered, and Yang felt herself falling all over again.  


“You better be.” Blake stuck her tongue out a little with a grin on her face.  


“I love it when you’re feisty.” Yang laughed, embracing Blake. Blake hugged her back, wrapping her arms around Yang.  


“I knew you were warm but gods, you’re like a space heater in this cold water.” Blake hummed, a noise that almost sounded like a purr coming from her throat.  


“Did you just purr?”  


“Shut up.” Blake frowned. She clung to Yang, nuzzling into the warmth.  


“Maybe we should get out of the water. You seem pretty cold.” Yang said, scooping Blake into her arms. What had happened to Blake leading? Now Yang had to walk them out and make sure that they didn’t get pulled into a rip current. Just as Yang took a step forward, she felt something touch her foot.  


Blake was promptly tossed aside, and Yang shrieked, kicking and thrashing. Blake looked mildly offended, then continued to move Yang out of the water, all while the blonde was trying to get something off of her foot. A crab had decided to cling onto Yang’s foot for dear life, it seemed. “Get it off! Get it off!” Yang cried, trying to kick.  


“Stop moving!” Blake shouted back, grabbing Yang’s foot. She pulled the crab off and tossed it back to the water. “Jeez, you had me thinking you were dying.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms, “And you threw me in the water.”  


“Never touching the ocean again.” Yang muttered, pulling her clothes back on frantically.  


“Yang, wait!” Blake called, picking up her clothes and running after Yang. “You can’t get into the hotel room without me, I have the key!” Yang ignored her and kept moving, disgusted by the crab.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

“They’ve been gone an awfully long time.” Ruby hummed, holding a pair of binoculars while sitting on the balcony.  


“I can see them coming back now.”  


“You can? I can’t see them at all.” Weiss looked to Ruby, and sighed. She snatched the binoculars out of Ruby’s hands, and popped the caps off of the binoculars. “Oh.”  


“Yang looks like a highlighter out there anyways.” Weiss huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Yang’s orange bra was showing through her damp yellow shirt. Vaguely, she could see a figure running after Yang, who looked very disgruntled.  


“How much do you wanna bet they kissed out in the ocean?” Ruby asked.  


“They did not.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “And don’t be childish. This is a real relationship, and neither of them are that forward. They’re both incredibly oblivious.” Weiss said.  


“You owe me five bucks if I’m right.”  


“Likewise.” Weiss said, handing the binoculars back to Ruby. Weiss knew that she lost the bet, but it was cute to see Ruby get excited about something as trivial as winning a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
